


I Will Proudly Wear Ribbons Down My Back

by chade99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Soulmates, lancexoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chade99/pseuds/chade99
Summary: Lance needs to drop off his sister at her riding lessons, when he runs into his soulmate.-Soulmate AU where your soulmate's name is written on your wrist-





	1. Chapter 1

He entered the barn, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. He had just dropped off his sister at her riding lesson, and wanted to go say hi to some of the horses.

He kept his head down, lightly kicking dust, only stopping and raising his head when he heard soft singing coming from inside one of the stalls. He felt his heart flutter, hearing the beautiful voice sing about how they’ll wear ribbons down their back to attract a man and hoping that the man will notice them.

He closed his eyes and let a faint smile lay on his lips. He leaned against the nearest wall as the singing stopped and heard a voice start speaking to one of the horses.

“Oh, Paradise...will I ever meet my soulmate? I look at his name every day.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, looking down at his own wrist, at the name written on his own. _Sapphire Shadowwing_. He inched closer to the voice to see if they’ll mention the name on their wrist.

“He has such a prince-y first name.” The voice giggled. “But his last name...it’s pretty. I keep whispering his name to myself every night. Lance McClain.” The voice sighed, then laughed when the horse snorted back. “Talking to you always makes me feel better, Paradise. Maybe one day I’ll meet him.”

Lance’s heart raced when he heard his name come from where the voice was. He immediately jumped into one of the empty stalls when he heard a stall door open. He leaned up against it, hoping the girl didn’t see or hear him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Paradise. Be good.” The voice chimed.

Lance heard footsteps grow near him, then fade away as the girl walked away. “Sapphira…” Lance whispered to himself, smiling. He finally found her. Maybe at his sister’s next riding lesson, he’ll make a move.

Once he was certain there was no one else in the barn, he got up and brushed himself off, exiting the stall he found himself in. He walked over to the stall he thought he heard the voice coming from, and found a beautiful black Gypsy Vanner. He looked down at the name engraved on the door.

_PARADISE_   
_Owned by: Sapphire Shadowwing_

He smiled to himself. He had actually found her. Looking up at the horse, he patted her nose. “Hey, pretty. I’m Lance. I think your owner just talked about me.” He leaned up against the stall door and winked at the horse, getting hot air blown in his face for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire walked into Paradise's stall the next week with a bucket of brushing supplies only to find a note tucked away in the latch of the gate. She picked it up and unfolded it.   


  
_ If you so wish to have a fun night, meet me on the hill by the stalls at sundown. -LM _   


  
Sapphire reread the note over and over. _LM? Who's LM?_ She glanced down at her wrist. _Could it be Lance?_ She thought to herself, looking out over at the hill right outside the stalls before getting to brushing Paradise, heart rapidly thudding in her chest at the thought of finally meeting her soulmate.

 

* * *

 

  
Sapphire changed into a sundress and headed towards the hill, thoughts racing. As she reached the top, she saw a blanket laid out with a picnic basket on it. A tanned Cuban boy laid down next to it, up on his elbows and looking up at the sky.   


  
Sapphire approached him and gently coughed to get his attention.   


  
He looked up at her and smiled. "You actually came!" He stood up and went to give her a handshake. "I'm Lance. Lance McClain, pretty sure it's written on your wrist." He winked.   


  
Sapphire blushed and quickly looked down at her wrist. "How do I know you're actually Lance?" She asked him.   


  
Lance held up his wrist to her. "Because your name's written on my wrist." His brown eyes sparkled at her.   


  
Sapphire looked down at his wrist, seeing her own name written on it. Smiling and blushing, she looked back up at the boy. "It's nice to meet you then, Lance." She took his hand for the shake.   


  
Lance gently kissed it, inviting her to join him on the blanket. They sat down and Lance started pulling out a bunch of different types of food. “I didn’t know what you like, so I just got a bunch of stuff.”   


  
Sapphire stared at him, a thought crossing her mind. “How did you find me?” She asked, grabbing some of the food.

 

“My sister takes ridi ng lessons here. I heard you singing last week, and then heard you mention my name. Had to come say hi.” Lance winked again, putting together a sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

 

Sapphire gently laughed. “You should’ve stopped to say hi then.”

  
  
“Yeah, well,” Lance shrugged. “I was a bit taken aback by your beautiful singing.” Lance reached over and brushed a strand of jet-black hair behind Sapphire’s pale skin.

 

Sapphire looked down at the food. “I’m not really that good.” She admitted, smiling lightly to herself.

 

“I think you are. You have an amazing voice and I’d love to hear you sing again someday.” Lance scooted closer to her, lifting up her chin slightly to make her look him in the eyes.

 

“As long as I know you’re there.” Sapphire giggled in reply.

 

“Sounds like a deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

“C’mon, Lance! It’s going to be okay.” Sapphire laughed. She held her hand out to support him.

Lance was going to try to ride a horse today, and it was safe to say that he was more than just a bit nervous. He had never really been on a horse before. He sighed, and mounted the horse.

“Good job!” Sapphire smiled, adjusting his feet in the stirrups. “Okay, you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Lance sighed, watching her as she rounded the horse and fixed his other foot.

“Okay, you’re going to want to keep your feet like this the entire time. And don’t worry, we’ll go slow.” She winked at him as she took up the lead and clicked her tongue, getting Paradise to walk. “Sit up straight!” Sapphire shot out, a bit more harshly than intended.

Lance shot up in response, Paradise snorting in complaint.

*Time break*

Sapphire laughed, holding out her hand again to help Lance off Paradise. “You did a good job! I’m proud of you.” She smiled at him as he wobbled on the ground for a second.

Lance scoffed in reply. “I don’t think I’ll ever do that again.” He crossed his arms, giving a side eye to Paradise.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. “Well, are you ready to brush her down?” She began leading Paradise back to her stall, Lance following.

He sighed. “Yeah, I guess so.” He picked up the bucket of brushes that Sapphire pointed out to him and held the stall door open for them. Lance followed Sapphire in and hung by the door, waiting for instructions.

“Do you know where the tack room is?” She asked, turning to him with some of Paradise’s tack.

“Not really…” Lance admitted, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, here, take this.” Sapphire handed him the tack she had in his arms and went to take off Paradise’s bridle. “I’ll show you where it is.”

Lance took it, and waited patiently for Sapphire to lead him to the tack room. Once there, she showed him where Paradise’s tack went. Their hands touched briefly when they were putting the tack away. Sapphire turned away and blushed as Lance gently grabbed her hand and held it, gently pecking her on the cheek. “What, still not used to having me around?” He asked, catching her hiding a smile.  
“Not quite yet.” She whispered in reply, turning to face him and burying her face in his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. “Well, let’s go clean Paradise and then we can go on that date I promised you, mkay?”

She pulled away, leaving her hands on his chest and looking up at him. “Okay.” She gently laughed, nodding and leading Lance by the hand back to Paradise’s stall.


End file.
